


B先生

by banana_ya



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Female Slade Wilson, Gen, M/M, inspired by Daddy Long Legs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_ya/pseuds/banana_ya
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	1. 忧郁的周三 Blue Wednesday

布鲁德海文往往阳光明媚，毗邻其侧的哥谭的天空则总是终日阴郁，每每白昼，却仿佛是另一片黑夜。可如今布鲁德海文即将进入初夏的雨季，空气即将变得潮湿并仍会延长一段时间仲春天气的微凉。连续的小雨使整座城市变得氤氲朦胧，笼罩在灰白色的乌云下。

理事们总是每两个月的周三都来一次孤儿院，于是对大孩子们而言每两个月就要有一回起个大早，把从库房到会客厅都打扫得一尘不染，还要穿上自己最好的衣服。更小的孩子们则需要在迪克的监督下挨个儿洗漱干净并擤干净鼻涕，跟在大孩子们身后前往餐厅。

迪克一如既往在理事们来孤儿院开会的时候负责准备点心，所以在这一天他总是要起得比平时更早，也更加匆忙。作为阿卡姆孤儿院最大的孩子，这些活计总是他的。再等一会儿孩子们用完早餐后，他还要负责再次检查那些尤其小的孩子们不要出错，比如一定不要在某位理事先生慈爱地摸着某个小脑袋时，发现头发不仅像鸟窝一样，还脏兮兮的。

在终于安顿好孩子们在餐桌前坐下后，迪克从烤炉中取出了比平时更早烤出的餐包，并清点好布丁和牛奶，悉数分发了下去。一屋子的孩子这才老实了下来，而迪克也终于得空坐下休息。

阿卡姆孤儿院在布鲁德海文的城郊，此时从餐厅的窗口向外望去是通向城市方向的泥泞道路，由于天空灰蒙蒙的，这条唯一的道路仿佛与乌云融在了一起。大片的草地因为下雨而微微闪着水光，远处平缓的山脉遍布着农舍与人家。

坐在窗边，迪克抓紧时间修补着刚刚掉了扣子的小裙子。

今天一早，迪克就又被嘱咐要在十点半之前准备好端给客人们的小饼干与红茶。斯莱德太太的吩咐总像使唤一个佣人，可负责孤儿院的杂物并没有使迪克有得到任何的收入，甚至零星的零用钱。可是迪克无法抱怨这些，他也不愿意花费时间用来抱怨。他甚至感激着孤儿院允许他还留在这儿。

把孩子们带到门口整齐站好等待理事的到来后，迪克清点了人数，并把负责孩子的任务交接给斯莱德太太。孩子们总是害怕这位总是紧紧抿着嘴、每每开口就是指摘与训斥的院长，所以绝不敢惹什么事情。接着，他立马跑回厨房取出刚好烤好的饼干，并把他们码在盘子里，与茶壶与茶杯一起送到尚且空无一人的会客室里。

他关上会客室的门，长呼一口气。这一天的忙碌终于结束了。

迪克回到了自己自己在三楼的房间，伏在窗台看着与视线齐高的树枝。

事实上曾经他需要负责更多的事情，比如在这个时候他还需要把斯莱德太太的报告站在会客厅中向所有理事大声朗读。这是个令人窘迫的事情，迪克总是把注意力放在手里的发言稿上，不去关注理事们的样子。试图找到斯莱德太太的拼写错误显然更加有趣。如今迪克刚刚结束高中的课程，他变得不仅仅是最大的孩子了，还是一个对孤儿院而言过大的孩子。朗读报告书的任务就交给了另一个刚刚加入唱诗班的九岁的女孩。

虽然乐得清闲，但是对于现在的迪克而言并没有因此感到轻松。

“迪——克——！”

忽然门外的走廊传来拉着长音的呼喊。

“理——查——德——布——鲁——德——海——文——！”

声音的主人正是接替迪克去朗读的女孩，显然她完成了今天的任务。女孩拖着长长的声音，仿佛在拿唱颂歌的音调呼喊着迪克。

“斯莱德太太找你，迪克。”

孤儿院的孩子们总是给这个大哥哥找麻烦，但是他们都喜欢他。他有着讨人喜欢的漂亮脸蛋，还总是纵容他们尽情向他撒娇。

女孩推开门，一脸怜悯地看着迪克。

迪克一阶一阶尽可能慢地下着楼梯，被斯莱德太太叫到办公室去总不会有什么好事发生。他决定事先打好认错的腹稿。

门关上的声音传来，接着响起了不紧不慢的脚步声，而听起来正在下楼。迪克在楼梯上停下，扶着扶手探出半截身子向下看去。

脚步声的主人已经走到了迪克看不到的位置，但是即将慢慢昏暗下去的日光透过走廊的玻璃窗照进室内，把他的身影映在了乳白色的墙上。

这是一个高大的身影，并由于光照而变得尤其修长。他似乎在迪克下楼前刚刚从走廊末端的斯莱德太太的办公室出来，想必是一位刚刚准备离开的理事。他似乎披着这个季节最为得宜的风衣，风衣衣摆也随着动作而摆动着。偶尔扬起的衣角投射在墙上，仿佛是一只张开翅膀的大蝙蝠，迪克心想。

男孩总是这样让自己的生活变得不那么枯燥。

随着他慢慢离开迪克的视野，迪克悄悄叹了一口气，继续下了楼梯，来到了院长办公室的双扇门前。

他小心翼翼地推开斯莱德太太办公室的门。

“您找我，斯莱德太太。”

斯莱德太太正戴着单片眼镜读着手里的文件，迪克站在离办公桌一步远的地方，手背在身后。斯莱德太太仍然把注意力放在自己手里的文件上，似乎成心想要让这个男孩更加紧张。

在进来之前，迪克已经把自己近期可能会被批评的事情尽可能搜刮了一遍，但却无果而终。迪克已经深谙院长的心思，斯莱德太太也许只是想要单纯地教训自己。于是男孩打算一如既往，在接受批评时一边诚恳地承认自己也不知道的错误，一边心猿意马。

“这封信是寄给你的，年轻的先生。”

斯莱德太太在文件上签下潦草的名字，也没有抬头，只是在旁边的托盘中拿出一个开了封的文件袋，上面印着哈德森大学的标志。

迪克甚至来不及抱怨自己的信件被拦下拆开，心跳霎时快了起来，背在身后的双手紧紧地攥在了一起。可余光中看到男孩的反应，斯莱德太太这才慢悠悠抬起头来。可是她却等着男孩先忍不住开口。

是那张按捺着情绪的漂亮脸蛋却竭力保持着冷静，乖巧地回答。

“原谅我的擅作主张，斯莱德太太。” 

斯莱德太太的表情有那么一丝的僵硬，这样迪克觉得自己掩藏得还不错，因为这位夫人总是相让自己着急出错，再狠狠把自己训一顿。她可不是个温柔热心肠的夫人。迪克悻悻想着。不过今天斯莱德夫人好像没有继续发火的想法，一瞬间的失态后就又恢复了那个一如既往的面孔。

“也许你在假期里不务正业攒够了参加考试与申请学校的钱。”

斯莱德太太微微皱着眉头一副恨铁不成钢的样子。迪克在心里辩白，明明自己一点儿都没有怠慢孤儿院的工作。那些并不属于自己的工作。

“但是我不敢肯定你是不是有足够的钱去交真正的学费。”

“我可以继续打工——多干几份。”

迪克的声音不卑不亢，却少了些底气。

“靠一个穷学生的零工？”斯莱德太太作出头疼的表情，揉着额角，“我想你知道学费是多少钱。”

迪克的的目光暗了下来。

他想要解释，可事实上，至少在这件事上，斯莱德太太并没有为难他，相反这也是他自己最担心的问题。

迪克已经被允许读完了高中，对一个小孤儿来说这已经是莫大的恩惠了。现在迪克是整个孤儿院最大的孩子，不论兼顾学业与孤儿院的工作会不会令人忙碌不暇，他都下定决心一定要做好。至少，他决不能让孤儿院认为供他读高中是一个失败的决定，他要努力工作也要好好学习，要让斯莱德太太明白他选择读高中是一个明智的选择。

事实上所有的孤儿都可以在孤儿院的资助下，或者说在那些阔气的理事的资助下读完高中，可是更多的孩子都选择了去工作。就算只能到码头或是工厂干体力活，但却得到了自由。或许没有人想要在孤儿院里继续当一个“小孤儿”。

万幸迪克并没有怠慢任何一边的工作。孤儿院的活使他焦头烂额，但学校的成绩依然算得上优异。只可惜这样的生活使他不曾真正经历过一个普通少年的生活。

在今天之前，迪克一直惴惴，因为学校的合格通知书在这几天就会寄达。迪克甚至有些许期待自己没有合格，这样他就不会因为学费而放弃已经合格的大学。而现在他收到了通知书，还不是在自己的手里。他感觉仿佛被逼着面对自己无能为力的事实。

迪克不知不觉间盯着地毯上的某一簇绒毛出了神，斯莱德太太的声音把他叫了回来。

“不过这就是今天我们要谈的事情，迪克·布鲁德海文。”

不知是不是看着迪克终于丧了气，斯莱德太太的声音似乎柔和了起来，脸上竟然挂上了笑容。可怕的是那笑容算得上温柔。

“我不太明白，斯莱德太太。”

迪克以为斯莱德太太只是为了在应付了大半天理事之后来骂自己一顿消解压力。虽然迪克没有接触过那些先生，但想来一定是一件令人疲惫的事情。就比如说那个在如今的天气下还穿着大氅的矮小男人，那圆圆脸上的鹰钩鼻一看就是个阴郁刻薄的人。和这样的人打交道一定很麻烦，迪克心想。

迪克正等着郁结的斯莱德太太骂自己来消气。

“在告诉你之前，你需要明白，你要对这一切充满感激。”

斯莱德太太拍拍裙摆，站起身来。

“我们的一位理事，他决定出资让你去上大学。”

什么？

迪克惊讶地一瞬间恍惚。那双盯着地毯的眼睛转到了斯莱德太太的脸上，满是惊讶。

“那是一位慷慨的理事。”

她继续说道。

“理事先生说，他想把你培养成一个‘他想成为的人’，也就是说理事先生相信你的判断——天知道他是怎么看出来的。”斯莱德太太做出一副很无奈的表情捏着她那瘦骨嶙峋的鼻梁，似乎很头痛的样子。

“如你所知道的，之前上了大学的几个男孩，都是这位理事所资助的。他虽然不让我告诉你更多的事情，但是不得不说，这位先生比起在小孤儿们上完中学以后给他们在工厂或码头找个活计，更喜欢花大价钱把一些有天赋的孩子送进大学。当然，他是位非常富有的理事，你完全不必对他的资助抱任何的愧疚，这也是他要我务必转达给你的。”

“一切手续都将在这个夏天处理完毕，而你也将在三个月后前往纽约。理事先生会直接把学费按年度缴付于学校，生活费的支票会在你正式入学后由他的秘书按月寄去你的新住址。那会是一笔足够你用的钱。“

“而你需要做的，则是每个月写信写信给约翰·史密斯先生，这就是你需要付出的回报。当然，理事先生的名字并不是约翰·史密斯，他不想公开自己的真实身份。理事先生的工作很忙，但是他的秘书会在哥谭市帮他打点一切，所以你的信也要寄给他的秘书，再转交给理事先生本人。你可以汇报自己的生活与学习状况，也可以当作给家人写信。这是你唯一需要做的。”

“另外，理查德··布鲁德海文。我必须要求你认真对待这些事情，你要时时刻刻记得，你是在给阿卡姆孤儿院的理事写信。你也要时刻注意自己的言行举止，因为这些都体现着你在这里习得的教养与礼仪——”

斯莱德太太扶正自己的单边眼镜，示意迪克自己的演说尚未结束。


	2. 第一封信 2nd September

亲爱的富有的慷慨的自助可怜的小孤儿的好心理事先生：

不敢相信我竟然真的来到了纽约！

昨天傍晚我带着似乎和别人比起来尤其少的行李上了火车，真正离开了布鲁德海文。我实在是太过兴奋，以至于最初的每一分每一秒都闲不下来，对火车上的乘客到窗外闪过的风景都感到无比新奇，使得还未完全入夜我就彻底睡着了。而一觉醒来，已经是今天的清晨，而我也真的来到了纽约，并即将进入大学。

斯莱德太太依照她的职责在我离开前仔仔细细地交代了我相当多的事情，大抵就是比如说日后的待人接物，又比如说我一定不能忘记理事先生的，也就是您的恩情。不过我希望您要相信我，就算斯莱德太太没有像那样千叮咛万嘱咐，我也一定对您抱有最真诚的感恩之心。是您给了小孤儿格雷森一个新的生活。

哈德森大学实在是太大了，在新生登记处登记了信息之后我就一直在校园里探索，这里的每一处都是那么漂亮。一直到晚上都还有提着行李进入校园的人，我想他们和我一样都是新生。

我会按照您的要求严格守时地汇报学习情况。可是在下周我们才要正式开始课程，事实上我已经迫不及待了，从那时开始我就会定期向您去信。

我希望您能原谅我的无礼。虽然我对您抱有最高的敬意，可是我实在是担心在哪里会冒犯您。我从小到大只写过三封信，所以就算现在按着曾在书本上所学到的“该如何给最最尊敬的人写信”来写，也可能有不得体的地方，希望您可以不要怪罪。

事实上，我不愿意把您称作是理事先生。对我而言理事们看向我们的神情总是那样怜悯、或是嫌弃。当然，亲爱的富有而慷慨的理事先生，您是不一样的，我相信您从来没有像看一盘烤焦了的布丁一样看我们。

斯莱德夫人告诉我您是一位神秘的理事，不愿意告诉我关于您更多的事情。可是好心的理事先生，您不觉得要我给一个自己毫不了解的“约翰·史密斯”先生写信实在是太难了吗？如果我都不能完全了解您，又该怎样与您分享我真正的想法呢？

在得知我将要进入大学前的夏天，我整天都在想您的事情。这真是一个神奇的事情，您明明没有出现在我的身边，可我第一次有被陪伴着的感觉。显然您和孤儿院楼上等着我去给他们擦鼻涕的小孩子们不一样，您让我感到了我是与人有着联系的。这是自我来到阿卡姆孤儿院后便再没有体会过的感受。虽然整个夏天我都有您的陪伴，可我对您的了解却并没有增加。于是在这一点上，您还是那个让我摸不透的神秘的理事先生。

现在为止，我知道您是一个非常富有的人。您是阿卡姆孤儿院的理事，还资助了我上学的一切费用。但是我不能允许自己叫您“有钱人先生”，这样听起来就好像是在称呼一个玩世不恭，挥金如土的花花公子，而您一定是一个沉稳而有内涵的绅士。

您还是一个高大的人。在斯莱德太太告诉我有一位好心的理事愿意为我出资去读大学的那一天，我看到了您的影子。那时候，您的影子像一个大大的蝙蝠。

我可以称呼您为蝙蝠先生吗？或者B先生？我想，这要比称呼您为“有钱人先生”要合适的多。因为也许您不会永远富有，但我相信您的身影永远是那样高大。

于是我决定从此开始称呼您为“B先生”。

不过请您相信，不论是什么样的称呼，我对您的尊敬与感激都是不会改变的。

敬上  
理查德·布鲁德海文  
9.2

**Author's Note:**

> 《Daddy long legs》第一章，《Blue Wednesday》。


End file.
